camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BloomFromAFairyTale
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:BloomFromAFairyTale page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 17:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) bloom? bloom are you back???? 17:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Fairy i just wanted to say sorry about leaving you in chat. My cousin's came and practically draged me out my house because we were late XD anways when ever you get on just IM me and we can RP Inactivity I would just like to ask if you happen to need our Officially Inactive Status. You've gone 2 weeks with no edits, you see, and if you go 25 days without either editing or informing someone (preferably myself or someone from the admin team in general) of your inactivity, then your characters can either be deleted or archived. We encourage you to be as active as possible, but please do tell us if you predict that you will have a hard time contributing to the wiki in the near future. I'd also like to warn you that, until you have edited or informed someone of your inactivity (considering that you are currently marked as "Into/Lost in the Mist" right now), you will not level up. I apologize if this inconveniences you, but this is one way to (hopefully) encourage users to stay as active as possible. Re: I understand :) For now, I'll mark you as Officially Inactive. When you get more time on your hands and feel that you no longer need the said status, please don't hesitate to tell me. Good luck with college life! Danielle Campbell Hey Bloom, I'm wondering if I can share the model Danielle Campbell with you? I think that she would be the best choice for the character Im making. Thank you! Left Hello there. We regret to inform you that it's been more than 6 months since you were marked as Officially Inactive. As per our rules, all users who go beyond six months of inactivity shall be considered as having left the wiki. Characters will be either deleted or archived. Should you find yourself with more time to go to the wiki, and wish to rp with the same char(s), don't hesitate to inform me or any other member of the admin team. We'd love to have you back, one day! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLOOOOM *hugs* bloom i missed you so much how are you? as per the drama please dont tell me I have enough drama in real life (trust me it could rival that of helen of troy!) still I would love to catch up just tell me when you wanna talk and I'm there (even if I'm at work >.<) P.S: my fb? ahhh funny story about that I'll tell you when I see you Hate Damn I hate college >.< its been keeping me soo busy >.< but I finally got some free time. Still I'll come on tonight if you can make it? and we can talk like old times sake? As per the case of drama.... God...when have the drama ever ends? the drama is always there cause this place is high school and everyone wants to be queen (or king...or both) so to say the drama have ended is an understatement still I'll tell you about it when I see you tonight? (like in a few hours?) ..... I think I'm late >.< opsss... sorry like seriously I've been so busy this whole week (like seriously as I'm typing to you I'm stressing cause I got a test in the morning hah but you live just once right?) Either way I can't do it this saturday I got a wedding (NOT MINE an uncle) and friday is off the table cause I'm usually back at night ... wait what time are you using? cause I'm +6 hours earlier ...so yeah what time are we following?? test? what test? oh you mean the test that I never studied for and will most probably do nothing in my whole college life? that test? good! :D anyhow I looked for you on skype.. You have 23 people that is similar to your name... I feel like I'm playing russian roulette cause I can either message everyone and ask them if one of them is you or just go here and ask. so.. :). either way question .... am I entitle to a souvenir if you go to europe?